Feelings in the Depths
by FantasyCrest
Summary: During an adventure across the realms and theirs realities two magic users who have been through so much have been trapped. Yet here in the dark a spark can bring new love even in the depths of the sea. CursedWaters / Lazuex - Lapis x Hex shipping. Crossover. AU. Don't like don't read. Reviews welcome.


**The disclaimer and authors note is at the bottom. For now enjoy!**

* * *

Feelings in the Depths

A Ben 10 and Steven Universe One Shot

The two stood on a floor comprised of nothing as they dwelt within the trap that had been laid. Water surrounded them both; an abyss meant to drain one's spirit. A trap meant to end one's life and dreams in the long run.

 _But even still I have faith in Gwendolyn and her new friends_ , Hex thought as he stared up into the dark space above. The sorcerer blinked his yellow eyes for a moment before returning to the gaze of his fellow prisoner. _Somehow this is worse than the time I was trapped with Darkstar and Adwaita._ Hex thought sadly as he gazed at the blue maiden who stared down at the floor.

Hex was positive of the answer of the question he was going to ask before he asked it, but cleared his throat anyway, "Lapis? Are you alright?"

He was met with more silence which he had figured out was more or less a 'yes'. Of course Lapis wasn't alright. She was surrounded by her element and couldn't even touch it. As a Gem, a Lapis Lazuli, her power was over the element of water. This was crippling enough, but more or less she was a prisoner. All this did was rub salt over a wound that had barely begun to heal.

Hex mentally sighed as a part of his brain absently noted the usefulness of water breathing spells. "The others will come back for us," he said.

"Provided Diamond Caster doesn't kill them and the universe isn't torn asunder by wild magic," Lapis answered.

He laughed, albeit a little morbid, as he said, "If there's one thing I've learned from being a villain it's that your plans never work out how you want them to."

As Hex was about to look back up into the dark space above them Lapis spoke again, his attention returning to her, "The same thing can be applied to anyone or anything in life."

Hex smiled sadly at this statement, "True."

"I'm just...so tired of being a prisoner, of seeing no light in sight." Lapis said as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

He looked at Lapis and put together all he knew of her and understood. She had been imprisoned in a magic mirror for centuries, at least until the child, Steven, had set her free. Her own homeland had made her a prisoner for showing gratitude and for not being part of it anymore. She had been a prisoner of her own desire to strike back against a jailer, out of gratitude to the friend who had set her free; of her own mind to strike out in anger for all that had been done to her.

Hex had faced that same abyss and he was facing it now, in more ways than one. The quest to escape the Ledger domain and the loss of his brother. Countless attempts for power safely foiled. Losing power and youth for a short time and then losing what years he had gained by becoming a child. Losing his niece several times over, including this one.

He sighed shaking his head slowly and sadly over the matter of Charmcaster fusing with Yellow Diamond and what this world would ultimately lead to. Hex looked at Lapis and hesitated. There was a possibility he could be...and yet… "At least we have each other…?" He said slowly.

Lapis tensed up, her shoulders squaring, both of her hands making fists as she lowered her face casting her eyes into shadow. _Ah..._ He thought.

"So I was wrong?" Hex said softly. "Forgive me for being so abrupt, Lapis, but you are a beautiful maiden, and after out great encounter in the Garden of Regrets in Tartarus, that battle in the Cosmic Whirlpool, that night at your world's Niagara falls… Forgive me, I thought there was something there."

He lowered his head, his hood casting his slightly hurt eyes into the dark. It felt like the silence was dragging on and on when it was only a few moments later before a voice broke through.

"You're not wrong," Lapis said. Hex gave a start as he raised his head though his eyes remained shadowed. "You're not wrong," Lapis repeated. "but...but I'm scared that this is like everything else in my life. It can… No. It will go wrong."

Hex didn't answer. Lapis continued on, more to herself than to him.

"And when all's said and done… I'll be broken and alone again."

At this admission, Hex stepped forward across the nothingness his red, black, and grey cape swishing behind him in the water. Stopping behind a still Lapis he said, "After all I've endured over the years, I would not do that to you Lapis."

Taking the hand holding the Staff of Ages, he curled that arm around Lapis' still form and held the talisman before her, but not towards her.

"You have my word based upon my true name Lapis, I am Midnight and my love for you is real." Lapis twisted her neck to look at Hex, raising her eyes from shadow to reveal the tears she was shedding as she gazed into his yellow eyes. As her weary brilliant blue eyes stared into his tired but sincere yellow ones, Hex took his free hand and wiped the tears away as they bubbled into the deep. Angling their heads, Hex's lips met Lapis' as they kissed and the reality around the, ceased to be as they felt warmth, a rushing power like the ideas, and tingles like electricity.

As a matter of fact they were so lost in each other, they missed the light and sound of teleportation. Their rescue party arrived, but the group fell silent as they caught sight of the two and what they were doing. The silence didn't last long when the realization of what they were seeing sunk in and the reactions were varied.

"WA-HAH!"

"EH!"

"PROFESSOR HEX?!"

"YYEEEAAAHHHH GET SOME GIRL!"

POP!

Hex and Lapis broke their kiss in surprise looking at them. Steven and Connie laid on the floor with shocked expressions on their faces, even after unfusing. Gwendolyn's face matched the two of theirs.

Pearl's eyes were wide her hand covering her mouth as a dark blue color showed on her cheeks to reveal her blush. Amethyst had a wide grin on her face and her arms were raised as she cheered her fellow Crystal Gem on. Garnet merely had an eyebrow raised as she stared at the two, but if one looked hard enough one would see the ghost of a smile etched on her face.

 _If I could begin to be_

 _Half of what you think of me_

 _I could do anything_

 _I could even learn how to love…_

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah... I did this. The notion sort of occurred to me a while back when I was working on Shades of Pink. I was thinking about SU ships and so and so and then I sort of jokingly thought about Hex and Lapis and then right after I actually thought about it and had an "oh my god what if, this could actually work" moment. I have yet to decide what to really call it, Lazuex could work but I favor CursedWaters quite a bit. Anyways note that this has no relation to Shades of Pink it was just inspired by it. It's basic but I was going for that. I hope you like it. I do not own the Ben 10 series or Steven Universe in any way. Reviews welcome.**


End file.
